


First impressions

by Mariandrealr



Series: Monsta X One-shots [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, Bloating, Burps, M/M, feederism, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 01:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mariandrealr/pseuds/Mariandrealr
Summary: Hyungwon wants to be like his best friends, entertaining and extroverted, and gets dragged to a disco/bar with them. There he mets a lot of people, but most outstanding Changkyun, who ends sleeping in his house.





	First impressions

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be more long, but I decided that it needed more chapters to be developed, so Im thinking of making this a whole fanfic. Please enjoy! If you have any ideas or tips, I will be happy to read it :)

The place was impressive and huge there were phosphorescent lights walking all over the place, but as was typical of those places, most of the time things happened in the dark, illuminated by low purple lights. People danced as if there were no tomorrow, the feet were spellbound, never seemed to run out and probably neither the place could retain as much live scenic as there were at that time. People drank with encouragement and laughter, the whole place seemed to tremble with the vibrations of the music, which Hyungwon could even feel inside his chest, trembling. There only sounded the most modern, popular and danceable songs, the whole atmosphere had a scenic neon, elegant and technological, it seemed to be a very expensive place, besides being too good to be a disco bar.

Hyungwon was sitting at the table furthest away from all the excitement, along with his loyal friends, Hoseok and Hyunwoo, who had dragged him into the noise prison in which he was trapped.

“I tell you, this place is very good, one of the best, if you ask me”Hoseok said taking a drink to his Margarita, with a somewhat raised voice to be heard among the noise of the crowd.

“Yeah? Even if it's one of the most popular, we come here for Hyungwon, yes?” Hyunwoo spoke, watching his friend, waiting for a response from him.

“Well, ah ... It's not bad, at least it does not look like the nest of sexual diseases that I imagined, but ah, the noise, I can not stand it... And if we go outside for a while?” Hyungwon asked with a smile asking for compassion.

“Nope! Bro, we are here to introduce you to our trips, didn’t you want to spend more time with us? Here it is! And now ... Don’t worry, the first time I entered one of these I also got irritated by the noise, once you stay as a recurring customer, you won’t notice it in no time!” The guy with blue hair replied, trying to relieve his skinny friend.

And that was more than true. If Hyungwon had agreed to arrive at that place, it was because he did not want to be left behind from the small group of friends he had, he wanted to start being someone more interesting and extroverted. This was the first step

“Hmm, you got me, I suppose” Hyungwon answered a little discouraged. Then he added: “What should I do first?”

"What do you mean?" Hyunwoo asked, confused.

“Well, what do you do normally, drink? Chat? I do not feel comfortable, I want to go into "heat" so to speak.

Hyunwoo was about to answer until Hoseok came up with a brilliant idea. He covered Hyungwon's mouth with a slapping hand and spoke loudly:

“To drink! The best thing to get warmed up, get used to or what you want, is to drink, an expert tells you”

“A drunk man” Hyunwoo says between fake cough.-

“Don't listen to him, it's envy” Hoseok answered, sticking his tongue out at Hyunwoo with a childish grin. “Now come with me Hyungwon, this will be ... The first test! You will have a great tour for today, I will be your supreme guide” Hoseok invented everything he said as if it had already been rehearsed before. That's how he was, childish and very energetic.  
“There are the bathrooms...In that córner is where most of the couples fuck, don’t get too close to that place...Oh! There’s the bar, I know the bartender” Hoseok said.

Upon reaching the bar, Hoseok caught the attention of the bartender with a nickname.

“Ki-ki!” Hoseok shouted.

“Who called me that?!” From a door behind the bar, next to a bunch of bottles of wine and liquor, came out a little man with pink hair.

"Ki-ki ~" Hoseok hummed, seeing the pink haired boy with a funny look.

“Ah ... Ah, of course Hoseok” Replied with a tone of voice more muted, but somewhat sorry too. He cleared his throat and spoke: "What is offered to you tonight?"

"The usual and some of the best you have for my friend." He mentioned, giving a loud pat on the back to Hyungwon, who rushed forward by the blow.

"Ki-Ki" looked at him from top to bottom with suspicion, but only for a few moments, then turned to the wine banners and served two glasses of the same to both. Hoseok paid

“I have never seen this boy either here or anywhere else like this place. He Is your new boyfriend? "The boy asked with an irritated smile, with a tone that indicated disgust.

"Nah! This guy? He wishes I was his boyfriend” Hoseok said jokingly with a smirk.

“You wish” Hyungwon mentioned under his breath.

“Oh I see, good friends then? By the way, a pleasure, I'm Kihyun.”

“Hyungwon.” He said, smiling a bit.

“Right. Now what was coming, look, this guy here, is a sanctimonious and needs to "get free" you know, dance, go crazy, drink and fuck.”

“Uh, everything except fuck, thanks” Hyungwon added with a serious look towards Hoseok.

"And what do I have to do with all that?" Kihyun put an arm on the bar, a bit curious

“Well, you have experience in this, clearly, you've seen dozens of people every night, right? Besides, you're my trusted person here” Hoseok spoke, waiting more than careful at Kihyun's reaction as if what he had mentioned was a type of secret password that only the two could understand.

Kihyun widened his eyes for a moment, Hyungwon could see that he was wearing eyeliner, and in fact, his lips were also the color of a strawberry, "Someone is very feminine, maybe" he thought and could not notice the slight blush on Kihyun's cheeks , that was not makeup.

Kihyun closed his eyes somewhat sadly and cleared his throat again.  
“Well, well ... Ah well, the most recommended, for you to feel at home, is to meet new people, just go, try with someone, with the friendliest guy you see: say hello and dance, or invite him a drink, do something and start a conversation, and do not worry, here they talk about pure stupidity, nothing transcendental or profound, just common and trivial conversation”

“I feel this as a class now, I honestly feel sorry to go like that without further” Hyungwon scratched the back of his neck.

“Well, it's what it is, take it or leave it” This time it was Kihyun who wore the smirk, arrogant.

Above all the noise of the music, joined the noise of a crowd, it seemed that they were cheering someone, they seemed to be a small group of friends with one of them holding a funnel in his mouth and the cheers could be heard: “Drink, drink, drink!”

“Looks like your lucky day, little bones!” Hyungwon looked surprised with the nickname that Kihyun gave him, he was about to protest until Kihyun continued lively: “Chang is here today, that guy is very friendly, talk to him. But first take drink that. Hoseok did not pay for anything”

"Good idea Ki-ki, come on!" An excited Hoseok went on, taking his friend by the wrist and leading him to where the group was upset in ovations, shouts and laughter. They kept their distance a few moments, to "study" them according to Hyungwon.

The one that stood out the most, was the one who was in the middle of all the fury, had a funnel in his mouth, in which a blond boy with a whitish and mischievous smile deposited drink, probably beer. The boy in the middle had black hair, earrings of metal crosses in each ear and a profile with a nose that seemed to belong to a marble sculpture, well carved and proportioned, some beer drained from his mouth to fall on his neck, but without a doubt he would say where all the rest fell, because he could see a swollen stomach under his black tank top, which his leather jacket did not cover very well. The rest were: a boy with slanted eyes, small and black as jet beetles, he looked like a rebel with his reddish hair. A well-dressed man who did not seem to have very Asian features, even among the small congregation his screams stood out because he spoke in English. A little man, even more than the bartender, who had the face of a baby. Another boy with slanted eyes, but with bulging cheeks that gave him the features of a hamster, and finally a boy with a long face, a bright and charming smile, like a heart, chocolate hair and sparkling eyes.

Hyungwon quickly looked away from them all, he realized that he was looking at them for a long time and it would be uncomfortable if they noticed, but apparently, someone had already noticed.

It was the boy with a bulging belly, he looks at Hyungwon out of the corner of his eye, finishing the liquid in the funnel, Hyungwon could see a smile of satisfaction drawn on his face.

With a burp covered by his fist, the boy ended triumphantly, the guys next to him went crazy in congratulations, one or another giving him pats on the belly.

With a smile, he pointed to Hyungwon, he froze in place, not knowing what to do or say, seeing only as the man approached.

-Ohhh! ~ My friend! -He spoke in a cheerful tone, just when he was so close that Hyungwon could feel the smell of alcohol coming from him, he went on his way and hugged Hoseok who was behind Hyungwon.

Hyungwon breathed a sigh of relief.

-Changkyunnie, time without seeing you, and the same time without seeing the whole group together.-Hoseok alleged, greeting with the rest of the guys who approached them.

-I know! Changkyun has been busy. Today I was free from studies and I organized all. We used Joo's van, you should have been there” Minhyuk mentioned coming out suddenly behind the whole group, the little blond boy with pearl smile, he seemed to be a great talker and someone energetic. He greeted Hoseok with a hug.

“It wasn’t, they are pigs, if you had seen how dirty they left my poor van...” added the one that seemed to be "Joo" the one with reddish hair. He had an annoyed expression: "We bought fast food, but hell, they eat like beasts, especially Chang”

“Shut up, nobody wants to know about your ugly car” The boy of North American factions joked nudging Joo, who suppressed a giggle with a moue of feigned annoyance.

“By the way, who is this, is he coming with you or is he just watching us?” inclined his head with curiosity the human rodent, nickname that Hyungwon had thought for him at that moment.

-Ah! Yes, yes. Boys:” Hoseok took Hyungwon by the shoulder and continued: “This one here is Hyungwon, a great friend of mine, which is his first time coming here... He is Jackson, Soon-young, Ji Hoon, Hoseok and Minhyuk...”  
"I do not believe you!" The boy with golden hair broke in. "No, well, how did you meet him if you only come to this place, Hoseok?

"Oh, we studied together in college, now how was I saying ... The guy wants to have fun tonight, but it's a big idi-" Hoseok was interrupted by a nudge from Hyungwon, who then spoke:

“ ijust do not know what is done here, forgive the idiot” Hyungwon added, felt the corners of his mouth rising in a shy smile when he made the boys laugh a little.

"I'll help the skinny boy," Changkyun agreed with a mischievous smile, continued, "But if you want to be helped, pay a price you should...”

"And that price is?" Hyungwon asked.

"Another round of beer” Changkyun said. The boys group cheered. Changkyun looked at them with a giggle. "Why are you celebrating? it's for me, dumb asses” mocked the boy, making a childish grimace.

"Hey, sure ... Now or when-?" - Hyungwon was interrupted by the little Changkyun who was pulling him from the sleeve of his long-sleeved shirt, heading for the drinks bar

“Kihyunnie! Two large, cold beers, and of course, what my friend wants for him, is on his account.” spoke with a loud and cheerful voice Changkyun.

“I do not know how you will have agreed to pay Changkyun, but believe me, your wallet will hurt you” Kihyun said with loud laughter, he went to serve what he had been asked.

“And you will not ask for something?” Changkyun asked.

“Nah, I'm fine ... Something I've been wondering, how are you doing so well after that? You know, the funnel” Hyungwon started, trying to create a conversation between the two.

“Oh, simple, I have a great tolerance, I think you can notice it” Said the boy giving him a pat on his round belly, it was not very big, but it was remarkable. Hyungwon felt tingly

"Do you go to places like this very often?" Hyungwon continued, and after each question he quickly formulated a new one in his mind. He was somewhat nervous but encouraged

“I've been busy with the university, there are few days like this where I can go out and try to enjoy them to the fullest” Changkyun took a big drink of his beer, finishing with the first one and continuing with the second one. 

"And when will you teach me how to behave like you?" Hyungwon asked innocently.

“After a while...” Changkyun lied.

The conversation continued in a casual way, but little by little Hyungwon was getting more nervous because he thought that for someone like Changkyun the conversation would be boring. In an attempt to appeal more to the boy, he bought more beer for him and there Hyungwon saw a solution, it seemed that the more he drunk and the more Changkyun filled up, the happier he became and the conversation became a little more animated.

"Perfect," Hyungwon thought, again buying another round of two for Changkyun, which he politely declined, Hyungwon encouraged him to drink more, telling him that he had already payed for them, that they were already served and it would not be best to reject them. Changkyun looked at him for a few moments, saw the beer and nodded, continued talking and drinking.  
Drink after drink, there were more excuses from Hyungwon to ask for more for Changkyun, and the conversation became more fun, even Hyungwon was enjoying.

Changkyun felt like a balloon, his belly now rested on his lap, he could hear the bubbling sounds it made, it felt big and swollen, but, surprisingly, he was enjoying it.

"One more, Chang?" Hyungwon said, with Kihyun on the other side of the bar, wide-eyed, seeing Hyungwon as if he were crazy.

“One more?! You're going to blow up the poor boy ... "Kihyun was going to continue until a burst from Changkyun interrupted him.

-Noooo, I want a little more Kihyunnieeeee ~” Changkyun hummed, making puppy eyes, sitting with his back to the bar, reclining to be more comfortable with the extra weight.

“Ugh, I should not, but ok, the last one” Kihyun finally said after meditating a few moments. He poured another glass of beer.

"Well, well!" Changkyun was glad, in repeated drinks, he took the glass in one go.

"Uuuurp ... Ah, it feels good." With a loud burp he had finished, now he was patting affectionately on his protruding stomach. In fact, Hyungwon could see a little of his belly coming out of his shirt.

Hyungwon was feeling warm and ticklish without knowing why, at that moment he only felt the urge to buy more for Changkyun, but Kihyun was right, he was very full, maybe he was uncomfortable and did not want to tell Hyungwon, he should do something, he could not leave that night leaving Changkyun in that state, he would have to take care of him.

Hyungwon turned his eyes towards the dance floor, saw the group of boys, which Hyunwoo had now joined, dancing and enjoying. No, definitely they could not take care of Changkyun, he would have to do it.

“Changkyun get up, let's go” Hyungwon said, saying goodbye to Kihyun and leaving everything paid.

“Hic! ... I can’t, too full” Changkyun answered, rubbing both sides of his belly with some discomfort, could be seen as biting his lower lip.

“Then, I guess I'll have to take you ...” With that said, Hyugwon approached Changkyun, put his arms under his armpits and lifted him up "Ugh, he’s heavier than I thought" Hyungwon told himself, regretting a little bit giving Changkyun so much.

Walking with Changkyun in a clumsy way, he the place without saying goodbye to the rest of the guys.

"Almost, come up." Hyungwon said to Changkyun in a whisper, he felt breathless to be carrying Changkyun and his heavy full belly.

Once inside, Hyungwon buckled up, waiting for Changkyun to buckle up.

-Hmm, I do not want to buckle it, it's too tight. -Spoke Changkyun. Hyungwon, with a sigh of resignation, started the car.

Even if he tried to deny it, more than guilty, he was attracted to what was happening. Somehow, that Changkyun was so full and bloated, heavy and big, he liked it, it called him, but now was not the right time.

“Changkyun tell me, you have your own home? -Hyungwon asked to guide himself.

“Nope ~ is an apartment, not a house ... Hic!” answered Changkyun.

“Well, it does not matter, give me the address and we'll go there fastly.”

“Direction, ah? ... Uhh ...- Changkyun scratched his head for a few moments, then spoke: “No idea” He said with a silly chuckle, seeing Hyungwon with amusement: “But ~ Do you know what place I know ?. ..McDonalds! We can go now, and if it's not open, let's find another place to eat ~ "The bloated boy spoke, rubbing his belly, as if they were really going, trying to make room for more.

“Changkyun no. We will go to my house then, you will have to sleep with me”  
Having said that, Hyungwon took the road home without waiting for a response from Changkyun, who did not protest at all. Halfway down the road Changkyun fell asleep.

Every time they jumped for a bump, Changkyun held his belly in his hands and let out some belching, which was later accompanied by a grunt of discomfort or some exhausted sigh. Hyungwon tried to ignore him as best he could.

They finally arrived at Hyungwon's home, on a less than then minutes trip, that felt tortuously long for Hyungwon. Again, he had to carry a heavy and sleepy Changkyun to his room, where he left it on a mattress on the floor.

“I'm sorry Chang, but you'll sleep there for today, nobody takes away the comfort of my bed” Said Hyungwon, that after a few seconds without an answer he saw Changkyun who was still lying on the mattress, he seemed not to have woken up with the movement.

Hyungwon took advantage of the situation decided to quickly remove the clothes, which changed for an old shirt, which was his pajamas. He was in boxers.

He fell on the bed and fell on something, or rather someone, who let out a growl, Hyungwon got up scared.

“Changkyun ?! When did you move from ...?” Hyungwon was interrupted.  
“My tummy aches” Changkyun spoke softly, yawning.  
“Well go to sleep and it will stop aching” Hyungwon simply answered.

“But it's your fault. Look what you did” Changkyun said in a whisper. He put his hands under his full belly and bounced it a little, to show Hyungwon. "It's very big ... And it hurts.”

"And what do you want me to do?" Hyungwon asked a little flushed.  
Changkyun took one of his hands and placed it on his belly, guiding it, moving it in circles like the hands of the clock.

“Hmph, it feels good, now continue” Changkyun demanded, laying his head back on Hyungwon's pillow.

Changkyun felt too good in those moments, reclining comfortably, finally being taken care of his stomach full of beer, with the trembling and shy caresses of Hyungwon, he felt somewhat heated, but he was very drunk so that he cared, he felt in heaven.

Hyungwon could only move his hand in circles, he did not know what else to do, the feeling of warmth and tickling intensified in his lower belly, not knowing why ... He could not be attracted to Changkyun, they barely knew each other, and rather in what Hyungwon was most looking for was in his belly. He felt sweaty. Changkyun’s belly felt warm, bubbling and somewhat solid, he was very attentive to the movements of his tummy, when he hiccuped and breathed.

With some curiosity, Hyungwon squeezed a part of Changkyun's belly, just to prove how full he felt “it's like a balloon full of water” Hyungwon thought, before Changkyun belched at the squeeze. "A human balloon" he rectified.  
Hyungwon was massaging his belly until he finally noticed that Changkyun fell asleep. Hyungwon shook him for a few moments and when he did not wake up, he lay down on the mattress on the floor.

Only then, before closing his eyes, did he realize that Changkyun was a spoiled and cunning child, who got everything he wanted for free. Just as he got all that beer for nothing, the bed and the belly caresses, without paying anything.


End file.
